It is known that when a tripod user (e.g. a camera man) attempts to adjust a tripod in a poorly lit area, the user cannot observe any of the adjustment means for adjusting the tripod. Therefore, the user has to literally feel their way around the tripod to make the necessary adjustments. Furthermore, when the tripod is used in a room which is densely populated by people, e.g. a news conference, the feet of the tripod cannot be observed by the camera user or other people. This could result in the tripod being kicked or knocked over, and the risk of the supported camera being damaged, or somebody getting hurt.
Furthermore, the cameraman often has to use a handheld torch in order to find equipment and accessories for their work in the dark.
The purpose of the claimed invention is to solve at least some of these problems.